


25 Days of Pynchvinsky

by fandomwritings



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwritings/pseuds/fandomwritings
Summary: Collections of short stories featuring Ronan, Adam, and Kavinsky during Christmas.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Adam Parrish, Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Gluhwien

Ronan was in the kitchen when Adam and Kavinsky came down the stairs; both looked like they had enjoyed themselves “sleeping in” a little too much, but Ronan didn’t say anything since he was busy cooking. Adam was surprised that nothing caught fire yet.  
“Lynch in the kitchen that’s a surprise,” Kavinsky smartly mouthed.  
“Shut up, idiot,” Ronan grumbled. “I’m doing this for you after all,” That confused the two boys. “I’m making your stupid Gluhwein that you raved about like a mad man yesterday,” A cinnamon stick was plopped into the pot. Kavinsky cracked a smug smile and looked into the boiling liquid over Ronan’s shoulder.  
“Mom used to get so wasted off this stuff,” he said with a laugh. “It was such a sight,”  
As the wine simmered on the stove the three boys lounged about on the couch watching the snowfall outside. The house smelled of spices and wine casting a calm lull over the place.  
“Thank you,” Kavinsky spoke. “For making the stuff,” He was being genuinely sincere, Ronan could tell, a rare thing from the usually grumpy boy.  
“No need to,” Ronan replied. “Hopefully it’s extra strong,”  
“Damn straight,” After a couple of hours of brewing, the Gluhwein was ready to drink; Ronan poured three mugs for each of them, and they clinked cups before taking a swig. They all coughed from the potency of it.  
“Holy fuck Lynch, you trying to kill us?” Kavinsky gasped.  
“Did you pour vodka in it?” Adam asked as he wiped away tears. “It’s good, just really strong,” Ronan laughed at the sight before him and took another sip of his drink.  
“Some weed would make this,” K said as he sipped on his mug. Ronan rolled his eyes and hissed,  
“Out of your dream stash?” Kavinsky sneered at Ronan and before the two could go at each other’s throats, Adam piped up.  
“Weed would be good,” he said with a shrug and acted nonchalant about what he just had said. It surprised the two taller boys out of their almost fight.  
“Are you already drunk?” Ronan asked. Adam glared at one of his boyfriends.  
“No, just tipsy, but might as well get high while I’m at it too,” K clapped him on the shoulder.  
“I like how you think Parrish. You are the smartest of this group. One glass might do it though, for you. Drunk Adam is fun!” Adam groaned and rolled his eyes.  
Adam was drunk and he didn’t know how it happened, and he didn’t care right at this moment. He felt good and light, but also vulgar and loud.  
“Aye Joey, where’s your weed?!” he shouted right in K’s ear.  
“I don’t got any!” Kavinsky replied just as loud. Both were drunk off their asses and Ronan was going to have to deal with two drunk people tonight. He groaned and hated that he had a high alcohol tolerance.  
“Quiet down,” he groaned. Something in Adam’s eyes twinkled mischievously.  
“Or what?” he replied and stuck his tongue out at the other boy. Kavinsky oohed and goaded him on. Ronan sighed for what felt like the millionth time in a couple of minutes and he counted to ten in his head before he exploded on Adam and K.  
“I’ll make you two go to our room,” he said. The blonde haired boy perked up at the mention of being sent to their room. “And make you go to bed early,”  
“You’re no fun!” Kavinsky said. “Can we at least fuck first?” Ronan rubbed his face in exhaustion. Drunk sex was always messy and someone always cried in the end.  
“I’m bored,” Adam whined. “I wanna do something fun! Oooh I know! Strip truth or dare! If you refuse, you gotta strip a piece of clothing off!”  
“Yes! That sounds so fucking fun!” Kavinsky laughed.  
“No,” Ronan said. “We are not stripping our clothes off,”  
“You fucking suck man!”  
“Pussy! Pussy! Pussy!” Adam chanted as he laid on the floor. “Please Ro? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeee!”  
“FINE!” Ronan roared. “We’ll play your stupid fucking game Parrish. I’m going first though,” There were cheers from the two drunk boys. “Adam, truth or dare?”  
“Dare!” Adam boldly said because of the alcohol running through his blood stream.  
“Alright, I dare you to call your old man and tell him you love him,” It got deadly quiet and all eyes were on Adam.  
“Low blow,” Adam said with a glare, but took off his sweater. “Alright, K, truth or dare?”  
“Truth,”  
“Did you actually kill Proko?” Kavinsky took a sip of his wine but answered.  
“Yes, I did,” he said. “Lynch, truth or dare?” Ronan reluctantly said truth and waited for Kavinsky’s question. “Did you have a crush on three dicks?” Adam squawked a laugh.  
“Yes,” Ronan spat out and glared hard at K. “Truth or dare Adam?”  
“Truth this time,” he said.  
“Did you and Blue ever kiss?” Ronan asked with a smirk on his face knowing the answer already.  
“No, she wouldn’t let me,” Adam replied. “But it’s whatever,” Kavinsky laughed at Adam’s lack of kissing from his first girlfriend. “Okay, K, dare for you. I dare you to call up Proko and say that you love him still,” The face Kavinsky made was a mix of shock and embarrassment.  
“I can’t do that to him,” K whispered and took off his shirt. “He still loves me,”  
“Awe that’s cute,” Ronan said. “He needs to get over you,” Kavinsky only made a grunting noise in response. “Alright, K, what’s your damage for me?”  
“Dare since you did the truth. I dare you to call three dicks and tell him you had a crush on him,” Adam cackled on the floor.  
“Do it! Do it! Do it!” he chanted. Ronan grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled Gansey’s number and it rang three times before a female voice, Blue, answered. He put it on speakers so the others could hear.  
“Maggot, put Gansey on the phone,” Ronan said. “It’s important,” There were muffled voices on the other end but then Gansey came on.  
“Ronan! What a pleasant surprise that you called! How are the holidays treating you and Adam?”  
“And Kavinsky!” Kavinsky shouted. A slight pause on Gansey’s end before he acknowledged the third member of the group.  
“Anyways, how’re you all doing?” Gansey continued. Ronan chewed on his lip before replying.  
“Good. Listen man, I have something to tell you and hopefully it won’t embarrass either of us,”  
“Go on, it’ll be okay,”  
“Iusedtohaveahugeasscrushonyouforthelongesttimeokaybye!” With the confession said, Ronan hung up his phone and threw it on the couch beside him.  
“Oh my fucking god you’re fucking BLUSHING!” K said and started to laugh so hard he fell over.  
“Awe he is! So cute!” Adam said. “It’s okay, I’m not mad that you liked Gansey before me,” Ronan hid his face in the crook of his arm and groaned,  
“Can we stop with this stupid game now?”  
“We could but you’d automatically lose and therefore have to strip completely naked,” Adam said with a grin. “Which we wouldn’t mind at all,”  
“You’re such a pussy ass little bitch, Lynch,” K whined.  
“This game is retarded,” Ronan argued. “If you just wanted to get me naked just ask,”  
“Can you please get fucking naked?” Adam asked. “God I’ve been wanting you all day,” Ronan’s blush got redder at Adam’s words and he didn’t hesitate to fulfill Adam’s request.  
“Last one to the bed room is rotten Gluhwein,” he said with an evil smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is weird im still learning how to use the editor on here lmao. any tips for that would be appreciated. The next chapter will be up tomorrow some time! Thanks for reading <3


	2. Snowflakes

“Where are you taking us, Ro?” Kavinsky asked for the third time in the last twenty minutes of the car ride. Ronan had shoved both him and Adam into the beemer excitedly late afternoon after he woke up for the day. It was already dark and very cold outside and it wouldn’t surprise anyone if it snowed overnight. 

“Be patient, we’re almost there,” Ronan said as he looked ahead. The road was winding and twisting with thick tree coverage of the mountains. Kavinsky let out an anguished moan of despair and hit his head against the headrest. Adam knew where they were going since he’d been on this path many times already.

“Why are you taking us there at night?” Adam asked. “What’s so special about Lindenmere at night?” “Linden-what?” Kavinsky asked but he went unnoticed. 

“It’s a surprise you two!” Ronan shouted his patience wearing thin. “Jesus you two a like fucking toddlers right now,”

“I’m tired,” K said jokingly.

“I’m hungry,” Adam played along with an evil grin and Ronan had to grip the steering wheel tighter and he mumbled something to himself. Finally, they got there and Ronan parked the car off the road. He handed flashlights to the other two.   
“Watch your step,” he warned and headed into the woods.

“What the fuck we’re going hiking at night? Have you really lost your fucking mind?” Kavinsky said but followed behind making sure to be careful of where he stepped; a broken ankle didn’t sound fun tonight. It was about a twenty minute trek in the woods until Ronan knew the familiar welcome of Cabeswater as did Adam. “Okay, so what’s the big deal about this place?” Kavinsky asked annoyed that he had to walk in the cold for some stupid forest, but he too could feel a pull of something in the air. The place felt different; magical would be a good word to describe it. Snow started falling from the sky, but where Kavinsky was standing it wasn’t snowing in his spot. “Wait, how--?”

“Welcome to Cabeswater, Kavinsky. This is a place I created about a year ago. It’s a magic forest that listens to me. I can think whatever I want, dream whatever I want and the forest will produce it--but it comes at a cost. If I dream too big or too much the forest dies because it used the ley line’s energy as its source,”

“So it’s a magic forest you dreamt up? Just for fun?” Kavinsky asked incredulously that something like this could be possible by dreamers. 

“Yes, he dreamt it up, but it plays a little bit more of an important role than just being a magic sentient forest,” Adam explained. “Cabeswater woke up my magic abilities once I sacrificed myself to it. The forest also helps us find clues to find Glendower, a dead Welsh king Gansey wants to find,” Kavinsky looked like his head was about to explode with all this new information he was just given.

“So in the summer when you told me to stop dreaming was it because we were hurting the forest?” He was starting to put the dots together, albeit a little slowly.

“Yes, we were hurting the ley line and thus Cabeswater with our dreaming spree,” Cabeswater shivered through the boys as if it was trying to talk to them, and more snow fell down heavily this time. A pale half moon shone through the trees illuminating glowing floating orbs as well. Adam instantly reached up to grab one of the orbs and held it close to his chest.

“It’s warm!” he remarked happily. Kavinsky tried to grab one but it floated just out of his reach so he jumped for it but it still floated away. Adam and Ronan laughed as they watched their boyfriend try to catch one of the glowing orbs. “Here,” Adam said and gave his orb to the poor boy. “You’re going to tire yourself out,”

“Awe, thanks sweetie,” Kavinsky jokingly said, but did give Adam a kiss.

Ronan seemed ansty as he shifted from foot to foot and he fidgeted with his pockets as he stood by the great big tree that was the center of Cabeswater.

“There’s a reason I wanted to take you both here, not just to see snow, but to give you two something,” he said. A blush was on his pale cheeks. “C’mere both of you,” Kavinsky and Adam walked over to Ronan curious what their boyfriend had for them. “Hold out your hands and close your eyes. No peeking!” The two closed their eyes and eagerly held out their hands, and Ronan placed small black boxes in each of their palms. “Okay, you can open,”

“Oh my god…” both of them said as they saw the boxes in their hands. They both opened the boxes to reveal identical rings.

“Holy shit, are you proposing to us or like what the fuck?” Kavinsky said with surprise but affection as well in his voice.

“No, fuck man, they’re promise rings,” Ronan explained. “I mean you don’t have to like them if they’re too cheesy,”

“I love it!” Adam said and put his ring on. “It’s a perfect fit. Oh my god, Ronan thank you!” He hugged Ronan hard and kissed him passionately. Kavinsky hung back for a moment still looking at the ring in his hand.

“Y’know this is one of the most thoughtful gifts I’ve ever gotten,” he said quietly. “Mom would just give me whatever she thought I’d want, and the boys and I really just gave each other gag gifts or whatnot. This really, is, um, wow. Fuck Lynch, wow,” he said and he put on the ring.

The bands were gold with diamonds placed in it, but there were also engravings of gaelic patterns like that of Ronan’s tattoo on his back; and the rings glinted in the moonlight.

“You’re welcome, K,” Ronan said. Adam motioned for the boy to come over to them and K walked over to them and was pulled into the hug, and was kissed by Ronan.

“Blue is going to lose her shit,” Adam said with a laugh. “She’s going to kill you, babe,”

“That I have to see,” Kavinsky said with a grin.

A crack of a tree branch alerted them to something being there as well and they all startled, but calmed down when a buck entered the clearing. The animal shuffled his nose around in the snow for a bit before noticing that there were three boys watching him. Letting out a snort it slowly made his way over to Ronan and sniffed the bipedal creature curiously. “Wow,” Adam whispered quietly, never having been so close to a buck before in his life. Cautiously, Ronan lifted his hand and placed it on the deer’s neck and gave it small strokes. The deer stayed for a few more minutes before calmly walking off deeper into Cabeswater. “That was so cool,”

“Yeah,” Ronan said, still in awe of what had just happened. It only lasted a second before he was covered in snow. 

“Boom! Gotcha!” Kavinsky cackled, changing the mood of the moment. He ran out of reach of Ronan. “Hey!” Ronan protested and scooped up some snow and formed it into a ball and threw it back half heartedly at Kavinsky. Adam laughed at the situation but he was also forming a snowball. He aimed it at Ronan who gave him a glare that said don't you dare and with a mischievous grin on his face, Adam put all his force into the throw.

“Ow that one hurt! You’re standing right next to me!”

“I’m sorry, let me kiss it better,” Adam said teasingly, but Ronan pulled him close and gave him a quick peck.

“EW!” Kavinsky yelled and threw another snowball at the two which missed them by a long shot.

“Two on one?” Adam whispered in Ronan’s ear and then kissed his cheek, sending chills down his spine. A smirk appeared on Ronan’s face and he nodded. Shouts of three boys filled Cabeswater during the night as they had a snowball fight; the forest glowed with mirth and happiness from them, making it snow harder. 

“Truce! Truce!” Adam said finally and the other two stopped throwing their snowballs. “It’s getting late and some hot chocolate sounds good,” They made their way back to the car and the drive was quiet as they had tired themselves out from the snowball fight.

“That was really fun. I didn’t know you could make Cabeswater snow on your command,” Kavinsky said from the back seat where Adam was snuggled up next to him half asleep, holding one of the warm orbs in his arms. He also was playing with his ring on his hand. Ronan looked back through the rearview mirror.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Ronan replied. “I just wanted to do something fun. Oh! It’s now really snowing!” Small flurries were falling on the windshield of the beemer.

“Well then, we’ll just have to have snowball fight 2.0,” Kavinsky said with a kid like joy in his voice. 

“Yeah, we will have to have another fight,” Ronan agreed. They made it home easily and enjoyed their hot chocolate for the rest of the night.


End file.
